Nihaviita
The Nihaviitas are a race of powerful but peaceful warriors. History Created by Mata Nui, the Nihaviitas exerted as an "emergency measure" in case there was a threat that Toa couldn't handle. They were settled in an island of the Southern Island Chain. 90,000 years ago, the Gravitas, the leader of the Nihaviitas, had a premonition about his death, caused by his advanced death, so he decided to take a pupil for him, hoping that when his time comes, his people would not be left without guidance. The Gravitas took interest on a powerful individual, the strongest member of their race, and took him as his pupil, teaching him how to be a righteous leader and promised him that it was his destiny to lead the Nihaviitas. However, the Gravitas realized that his time was coming quickly, but the apprentice wasn't making much progress, so he took another pupil under his wing, and taught him the same things that he did to his first pupil, and he turned out to be a better learner than the former. The two apprentices became inseparable friends, "Brothers". However, when the time came, the Gravitas didn't appointed his first apprentice as his successor, but to the second, for his surprise. His brother felt tricked. All that time the former Gravitas told him that he was destined to lead his people, but now, without prior notice, he was rejected, as if he was just a puppet. So enraged by this deception, the apprentice charged against his master as he walked away, and instantly killed him. This course of action taken by the first apprentice ended up in a civil war between the ones who followed him, and the ones who followed his brother, the new Gravitas. Eventually, the Gravitas' followers won, but this civil war led to the near extinction of the entire race, so the new Gravitas ordered the survivors to abandon the island and exile, but they would rejoin if their Gravitas told them to do so. The first apprentice took with him a reputation of a power-hungry murderer, and his people gave him the name of Kravitas, a Matoran word that means "doom". Only seventeen Nihaviitas survived their civil war. Abilities and traits The Nihaviitas are known for their peaceful nature. Despite their might, they don't use it for war and for conquest, but only as a means to achieve peace. They mostly rather seek wisdom, as they study all imaginable ways of purify their minds and spirits. They fear any kind of darkness and misuse of their power, and their moral goal is to rid the universe from that darkness. As a consequence for their cultural beliefs, the Nihaviitas don't believe in the three virtues. In fact, they reject them, with the exception the concept of duty, which they believe it exists, but not as a virtue. They must rely on themselves alone, so unity will only weaken them, or tempt them into want to store more power than their own. They are masters of their own fate, and the future is always on motion, so destiny is just a misinterpretation since nothing is written. Despite their solitary attitude, all the Nihaviitas answer to the command of the leader of their race, who will receive the title of The Gravitas, which is a Matoran word for "hope". However, he does not act as their ruler, but mostly as their guide in times of need. When the Gravitas calls for his race, the Nihaviitas will find him and follow him. All of the Nihaviitas possess the elemental power of The Nothing, which allows them to control the energy that fills the space that the matter can't, and since that element is opposite to all known mater, when contact with it, they destroy mutually. That's why they refuse to use their power for their own goals, for misuse them could mean the end of everything. They also possess telepathy, but they can only communicate between the members of their own race. Another trait that they all share is the ability to see the possible future that is to come, which they call "Preknowledge". However, since the future is always in motion, those visions not always become true, such as the vision of the former Gravitas, who thought that he would die of old age, but he was instead murdered by Kravitas. Known members *The Former Gravitas (Deceased) *The current Gravitas. *A member who took the name of Kravitas. Trivia *The Nihaviitas are the only users of the elemental power of The Nothing. Category:Garmagic Category:The Nothing Category:Nihaviita